What it takes to be a hero
by oxCHEERxo
Summary: Ty doesn't know what makes a real hero. He needs strength, speed, and agility but he's forgetting one thing: courage. He and his brother go on an adventure to get back home but on the way he may make new friends new enemies and he may even fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

The wind picked up slightly as a young eevee named Ty crossed a the expansive stretch of white snow. It was the begining of winter It was freezing, Occasionlly Ty would slip on ice he felt emmbarassed even though no one was watching. 'Who would be watching this late at night anyway?' Ty thought to himself. It was 1:34 in the morning Ty loved walking this late because it was so quiet he could think about things with no interuptions. Ty raised his nose to the wind as he kept walking in the dark. There wasn't much around him he could smell wood from the trees and the occasional smell of other pokemon. Ty's ears twitched he didn't hear anything. Nothing to big or exciting looked to be going on in the small forest. His breath and heartbeat thundered in the silence around him as he peered left and right. He searched for a pokemon who might raise an alarm if they saw him sneaking into their territory . The babies weren't too much trouble though. They would bark and yell at Ty until their voices went hoarse.

Sometimes if they caught Ty he would have to make a run for it. He knew he could run faster than any pokemon, even the also knew he could out distance, out endure, and out speed anybody who wanted to give chase. But still even though he could run fast he was still in danger. Evil pokemon wouldn't hesitate to kill him.A sobering reminder of their savage cruelty. His ears pricked up he could have sworn that he heard something. He closed his eyes and listened closely 'was it just my imagination?' he thought to him self but quickly denied it someone was following him. He heard another noise behind him the noise of someone stepping on a twig and snapping it in half. As soon as Ty heard this his steady walk turned into a jog. He could hear snow crunching under somethings paws as it followed him. 'What's following me? what could they want?' Ty thought as he started to run. As much as he wanted to look behind his shoulder to at least have one glance at whoever was following him, he didn't. Ty's lungs screamed for air but he held his breath. Every time he gained speed the creature caught up easily. After what seemed like forever Ty stopped he didn't hear the creature anymore. Ty breathed heavily and collapsed onto the cold snow he had to keep running just in case the creature showed up again. Ty tried to stand up but he was still to tired. Ty jumped as he heard snow crunching. He laid there his eyes shut tightly preparing for the worst until he heard a familiar voice. Ty opened his eyes. There about 30 yards from Ty was his older brother, tex. Tex was a jolteon his fur was gold and he was also very handsome,

"HEY TY ITS JUST ME!" he shouted. Ty let out a sigh of relief but then realized he was in another type of danger ' if tex caught me' Ty thought ' i would be in so much trouble',

"great now hes gonna tell mom and dad" Ty mummbled to himself under his breath tex was now standing in front of Ty, staring at the white snow,

"Ty w-what are yo-you doing ou-out here this late?" Tex asked as he tried to catch his breath tex looked up slightly, waiting for an answer 'great now here comes the lecture' Ty thought,

"i - uh i was uh playing?" Ty said in an unsure voice, "yeah that's it i was playing!" Ty said. Tex gave him a 'i don't believe you' look,

"seriously Ty, You think I'm actually gonna fall for that?!" Tex said his voice was at a pitch close to yelling, "TY YOU KNOW YOUR TOO YOUNG TO GO INTO THE FOREST BY YOURSELF AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK ITS BETTER TO GO AT 2 IN THE MORNING!" tex yelled. Tex had a stern look on his face ' thanks dad' Ty thought mockingly. Tex let out a sigh of frustration,

"look, im not trying to be mean or anything it just.... I want you to be safe there's a lot of evil pokemon in this forest. You can't trust anyone." he said his expression softened,

"what so i shouldn't trust you?" ty said jokingly,

"Ty, you know what i mean and let me repeat this one last time : dont. trust. anyone." he said at a low tone Ty's attempt to make tex laugh had failed.

"ok" Ty said sounding a bit defeated,

"your lucky mom and dad don't know" tex said,

"wait?! your not gonna tell them are you?!?" Ty asked. Tex stared at his brother for a few seconds then replied,

"no, as long as you promise you won't go into the woods without me" tex said,

"deal" i said quickly,

"ok.... come on Ty lets go home before mom and dad wake up" tex said as he started to walk away,

"ok" i simply said as i followed him.

(Ty's POV)

The walk was quiet and a bit akward I would look around taking in my last sight of the forest. I wouldn't see it again until i was at least two years old. The trees were tall they all towered over us making me feel so small. They blocked most of the sky it was so dark that i could only see the outline of tex. How was tex able to see? i thought and felt a bit of envy that he could see perfectly and i was close to blind.i was so lost in my thought that i ran into a tree and let out a yelp of pain. Tex quickly stopped and stared at me while i rubbed my nose,

"be careful Ty." he said calmly, "you alright?" he asked,

"yeah i'll be fine" i said i noticed tex glance around

"so this is where you go every night huh?" tex asked yet he already knew the answer,

"yeah" i said as i started to walk again

"hm i guess its kinda peaceful but i'd rather be home instead of here" he said

"i think our home is too crowded i like it here" i said

"oh" tex said like he had no interest,

"i also find some cool stuff just lying around" i said in my 'bragging' voice i waited for tex to tell me to stop bragging or snap at me but he didn't.

as we walked further there were less trees we were getting closer to our cave. i could even see it in the distance. it was a big cave in the side of the mountain. I realized the sun was starting to rise. I felt his eyelids get heavy and I let out a yawn,

"tired huh?" tex asked (which scared the crap out of me because i forgot he was walking next to me),

"yeah" i said. I glanced over at tex he stood tall he didn't even look sleepy, "aren't you tired?" i asked,

"no, i got enough sleep" he said quietly,

"lucky" i mumbled. Tex stopped all the sudden, his nose to the air, "what is it?" i asked. Tex gave me a death glare,

"SSSHHHH" he warned me then let out a groan, "humans" he said with a nervous look. I hated humans. They truly were dangerous. Even though the humans weren't fast with their feet they possessed something even Tex couldn't outrun, a pokeball. The thought of being prisioned in there made me shudder. Tex knew i hated pokeballs he did too but he had a way of getting around the humans when he went into town. Tex had been pulled into the town one summer night by the unrelenting smell of spoiled fish the butcher had thrown out. The wind must have been in the right direction all day since the smell blew straight to the cave, making Tex's mouth salivate in a way it never had. Little dribbles of saliva covered the hard ground and Tex couldn't stop himself. By the time night fell, he could only think of going and getting the fish. Three days without a morsel of food can bring out the bravery in anyone. He told me the way he got around was by staying in the shadows he also stayed on top of roofs. It took a while to learn to navigate the roofs, decks, and clotheslines of the town. But nothing compared to how long it took to get the balance and grace to move adequately about. This grace and ability to move around the rooftops also came with his growing body,

"ty go to the cave" he said while turning to me,

"what about you?" i asked,

"i lead them away from the cave" he said. this came as a shock to me i didn't want my older brother to be caught by trainers. I may never see him again i thought. Tex must have knew what i was thinking because he patted my back reassuringly, "don't worry Ty i won't get caught" he said "just go get mom and dad and go hide" i nodded then took off for my home

Yay this is my first chapter! Hoped you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

(Tex's POV)

I ran for what seemed like forever two young trainers chased me while shouting,"get back here!" the snow crunched with each step i took. My legs hurt and my paws were soar i figured i had lead them far enough away from my home so i stopped running and faced them. they both charged at me at the last second i jumped out of the way and they both ran head first into a tree 'haha this is gonna be fun' i thought while ploting my next move.

(Ty's POV)

I'm in so much trouble for two reasons 1. I snuck out side at night time 2. I let my only brother use himself as bait. i didn't plan for my parents to find out but... It slipped

* * *

I ran inside loudly panting ' WHAT DID I JUST DO?!? MY BROTHER COULD BE IN TROUBLE' i thought. My ears twitched I was being watched i looked left and saw my parents sitting there. It took me a bit by surprise,

"morning sweetie" my mom greeted me she was a espeon with a shiny beautiful coat. She didn't sound the least bit angry or suspicious,

"why are you up so early?" dad asked. My dad was a vaporeon.

"oh uh me and Tex were training" i said at least it was a decent excuse i thought,

"Oh thats great honey" my mom said, "wheres tex?" she asked suddenly,

"m-me and tex are playing hide and seek" i lied, "except the only way tex can find me is by using his hearing SSSHHH" i said,

"Thats an odd game" dad said quietly

"yes very odd you wanna play to?" i asked as an idea came to my head,"....likeyourlifedependsonit" i said quickly before they could answer. I started to push them against a corner 'don't ask questions' i pleaded quietly in my head,

"alright Ty whats going on?" my dad asked ' dang it' i thought as i let out a sigh in defeat,

"ok ill tell you" i said "It all started a 1:00 in the morning. I wanted to go for a walk in the forest because i knew if i asked you guys you would say no so, i went anyway but tex followed me and told me it was dangerous to be out late at night so he was taking me home and he said tat he smelled human trainers" i said i talk quickly at the part where i might get in trouble for because i hoped mom and dad didn't hear it. They heard everything i said so far though so i just continued, "he told me to hide and that he would lead the humans away from our cave" they were quiet for a few seconds, taking in all the news,

"TY YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!" my mom yelled,

"WHY IS IT OK TO SNEAK OFF AT NIGHT AND THEN LET YOUR BROTHER GO OFF ON AN IMPOSSIBLE MISSION!" my dad yelled dad turned away from so did mom i could hear them wispering in low soft voices,

"don't worry honey i'll get Tex, you just stay hid here with Tex" he said calmly i was pretty sure he was acting calm but freaking out inside,

"no im going with you" mom said stubbornly,

"what about ty?" dad asked,

"he'll just stay here and hide" mom said 'good ol' mom she always has an answer' i thought dad only nodded in agreement

* * *

and thats what happened its why im in trouble now im in this dark scary cave, ALONE. I know what im gonna do thought ty 'Im gonna save tex and no one's stopping me'

(Tex's POV)

The humans charged at me again and i jumped out of the way AGAIN. I've done this like six times already when will they learn? I thought. sometime humans are SO stupid! it's kinda hard to believe they were at the top of the food chain. One of the humans let out a frustrated growl and grabbed a rock. They aimed at me and threw it Before i could react the stone hit me in the fore head,

"WOW nice shot johnathon" the boy said to the other as they did some sort of hand shake

"pound it" johnathon said as he and the boy pounded knuckles,

"lock it" the other boy said as they twisted their wrists,

"brake the pickle" johnathon said as he touched both his pointer fingers together and the boy pulled them apart.

"tickle tickle" the boy said while wiggling his fingers,

"WOW THAT WAS SO GAY!" i shouted at them even though they didn't understand me i tried to tackle them but i felt dizzy all of the sudden and began to walk like i was drunk,

"heh heh paden look at that jolteon" johnathon said while pointing at me,

"haha pokemon are so stupid" paden said,

"hey your not the sharpest tool in the shed, ya know?" i said but they still didn't understand me i attained my balance and shot a thundershock at both of them. it hit them so hard that the force knocked them down,

"p-paden" johnathon said, his face full of shock and fear,

"ye-yeah?" paden answered with the same emotion as johnathon,

"RUN" johnathon yelled as he got up and ran away,

"WAIT FOR ME!" cried paden as he chased after johnathon

I waited till they were out of my sight then walked over to a nearby river and stared at my reflection. My forehead was bleeding from where the rock hit me. I knew the rock hit me hard but i didn't know it hit me THAT hard. The blood from my forehead dripped into the water and left a red streak before dissipearing. I heard someone shout my name and i jumped. My head shot left and i saw Ty running towards me.

(Tys POV)

I ran towards Tex I was so glad to see him again the trainers were gone and he was sitting by the river staring into his reflection. He forehead was bleeding a lot and he sat with his body tilted to one side like he was drunk and he could see straight. Then my feet slid out from under me. I landed on the icy ground and i started to slide towards tex. I tried to stand up but in feet slipped and i landed on my stomach still sliding. I collided with tex. The force pushed him backwards into the river and i fell in too. The water was freezing cold and it was deep. The water was too fast and I couldn't swim. My head slammed into a boulder and everything went black.

Oh no what will happened to Ty and Tex? YAY im done with my second chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

(Texs POV)

I sat by the side of the river. The wind blew slightly I could hear the water rushing and leaves rustiling. I stared at my younger brother, Ty. I watched as Tys breathing slowed. His body was motionless. His fur was still wet and stained with blood from when he hit that rock. His eyes were shut and his tail was wrapped tightly around his body. 'He's dieing' I thought and frowned at myself ' Well then do something about it!' Thank you voice inside my head. ' but then again you don't know CPR' I hate you voice inside my head. I took a step towards Ty and put my paws on his chest slowly. I started to shake his body,

"Come on Ty wake up" i said quietly,"please wake up" For some reason i felt angry but i had no reason why,"WAKE UP" I yelled his eyes slowly opened,

"what did i do now?" he said weakly,

"TY YOUR ALIVE!" i yelled,

"yeah i am now get off me" he said i lifted my paws off of his shoulder and he got up., "where are we?" he asked,

"how should i know?" 'notice the sarcasam',"were only here because of SOMEONE" I said,

"oh yeah sorry 'bout that" Ty said,

"fine, its ok" i said quietly,

"so..." ty said,

"so what?" i asked,

"how are you gonna get us home?" ty asked,

"i don't we're probably miles away from home" I said. Ty sat there for a moment he was probably thinking,

"wheres mom and dad?" he asked suddenly,

"wait weren't they with you?" I asked,

"no, they went looking for you hours ago" ty answered, "they told me to stay in the cave" he added,

"Yeah if you would have listened to them we wouldn't be here" I said,

"well maybe you would've been dead if i hadn't came" Ty said,

"I WAS FINE BEFORE YOU CAME!" i yelled,

"your forehead was bleeding" ty said quietly,

"come on ty lets just try to get home" I said,

"how?" ty asked,

" i'll just take care of it" I said. I paused I heard footsteps appoaching us. I looked around, trying to find any sign of another pokemon. Then somebody came noisily down a path, a mightyena … no three adult mightyenas. Ty and me cowered out of sight between a tree and a bush.

"So she comes over and tells me that I got to get out, and I says, 'for what? ' So then she starts telling me …" One of the mightyenas said ranting on.

Then suddenly a small pikachu jumped out from under a nearby hole and bolted under the three mightyenas faces. Before the mightyenas even understood what happened, the pikachu had run up a tree out of reach. The three mightyenas looked dimly at the mouse pokemon on the branch licking his paws, completely safe from the dimwits below him.

The three mightyena, not to be outdone by some uppity pikachu, barked and howled up at it. "Why don't yous come downs here and gives us some sport," one of the mightyena barked. "You wise, no good tooting rat," another mightena chimed. But the pikachu wasn't having anything to do with the mightyena from his safe place. One of the mightyena stopped, his nose to the air,

"what is it charlie" one of the other mightyena said,

"I can faintly smell.... An eevee, maybe?" he said, more of a question than an answer, "no, one eevee, one jolteon" charlie said,

"where!" the other two said excitedly in unison. Instead of an answer charlie began to sniff the ground. He went in circles trying to find a scent. Then he slowly crept towards us. The other two followed him, occasionally bumping into eachother. Charlie got closer to the bush where we were hiding. I thought that my heart was beating so loud he could hear me. 'Yes for the first time in months I, tex am terrified' I thought. The mightyena came closer a smile permanently glued to his face. He chuckled,

"wells boys looks like we's gonna be eating like kings tonight!" he proudly announced, "so be very quiet" he added then returned to smelling around. His big nose went towards ty. Charlie's nose was placed over ty's tail. Charlie breathed in through his nose and then sneezed on ty. Ty let a small disgusted noise escape his lips. I could see Charlie smile then stick his paws in the bush to try and pull us out,

"boys i got 'em now all we needs is that pikachu there and we'll have ourselves a buf-" Charlie was cut off by a of bolt of electricity pulsing through him,

"Hey! BET CHA YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" the pikachu yelled. I heared Charlie let out a yelp of pain but in seconds he stood tall again he was in a battle pose,

"GET HIM BOYS!" Charlie ordered, "I'LL TAKE CARE OF THESE EEVEES" he added quickly,

"WHAT YOU AFRAID THAT YOUR GONNA LOSE CHUCKY?!" the pikachu challenged,

"MY NAMES CHARLIE AND NO, IM NOT AFRAID OF SOME RODENT!!" he yelled back. Before we knew Charlie was charging at the tree, He was using Take Down. His body collided with the tree. Charlie fell backwards in pain. The tree shook and the pikachu almost fell but now was hanging on to the branch. Another mightyena began charging a hyper beam. The golden orb formed in his mouth then finally he shot it at the tree. The tree shook even more the pikachu let go. I used quick attack to sprint and catch the pikachu before it hit the ground. The pikachus eyes were still shut tightly. I headed deaper into the woods I could tell Ty was following me because I could hear him breathing heavily. The voices of the mightyena grew faint. I kept thinking 'dang they're slow'.

(Ty's POV)

We were running for quite sometime my paws hurt and my legs were tired while my lungs burned. Tex was infront of became faster every second I was amazed that i could even keep up with him. He still carried the small pikachu in his mouth. Even in this situation I can't help thinking 'dang that pikachu is lucky that he doesn't have to run'. I was breathing heavily and i felt dizzy. How long were we planning to run? I watched as tex ran, dodging every low branch and jumping over each stump. I struggled to do it as easily as he did. The ground was also very wet I had trouble gripping to it as I ran. I began to slow down I felt like I could faint at any second. My breathing increased I swore I could've heared my heart beating. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something run past me, hiding in the shadows, It moved quickly. Now it zoomed past Tex and the Pikachu. It jumped out from the shadows and landed on the wet, cold, muddy ground Just about 15 feet from Tex. My brother dug his claws in the ground to stop. He slid a few feet before completly stopping. I, however didn't have enough time to react and i crashed into Tex. I opened my eyes and saw a wolf-like pokemon whose fur was black and gray, It was the mightyena named Charlie,

"yous three think yous can get away that easily?" He asked. Charlie clearly didn't need an answer because he spoke before we could, "I'm not as dumb as ya think",

"Oh really? Yeah I got that from how you speak!" Tex shouted back sarcastically,

"SHUT UP! I DIDN'T GRANT YOU PERMISSION TO TALK!" he yelled like he was the king, "AND I DON'T WANT YOUS SPEAKIN' LIKE THAT TO ME AGAIN! GOT IT?" he screamed,

"If you didn't notice yet, your not the chief" Tex said. All Charlie did was chuckle before speaking,

"I'm AM the chief! I practically own this forest. I am leader of my pack and I control ALL of the bug pokemon!" Charlie said proudly,

"Heh heh yeah right" Tex said sarcastically,

"well as leader I am able to do this!" Charlie said. He cleared his throat and rose his head higher before howling. The loud noise mad me crindge and duck down. I dug my claws in the soil and shut my eyes tightly. Even though the it felt like forever only a few seconds past before Charlie stopped. I opened my eyes again Charlie was standing there with a grin on his face,

"What was that gonna prove?" Tex asked Charlie's smile grew wider he shook his head while clicking his tongue,

"simple simple naive jolteon. That wasn't just some loud noise. It was my call to my pack, Oh can't you just hear it!" he said as he perked up his ears. I heard it too, Somewhere far off I could hear other mightyena howling back, "beautiful, isn't it?" Charlie asked, "now they're answering my call and rushing over hear as we speak" he said


	4. Chapter 4

(Ty's POV)

Charlie rose his head again and sounded his ear-splitting attack siren. Within minutes ten more mightyena had shone up,

"leader we heard your call!" One weak mightyena said as he scratched himself. He was missing patches of fur and had a few cuts,

"well of course, why else would we be here?" One of the mightyena asked that was standing next to him. This one looked stronger than the other. One of his eyes were blue and the other was a light shade of green,

"SHUT UP!" Charlie yelled and he had eveyones attention, "take these threes back to camp and lock them in the cage" charlie said once he calmed down,

"ok boss" the bigger mightyena said as he saluted. The small looked dimly at the other one before he realized what was happening charlie was staring at him waiting for him. The weak mightyena realized Charlie was staring him and he saluted too. The weak one grabbed me and started to carry me towards their camp. The bigger on carried tex and the pikachu. The one who was carrying me smelled horrible and was covered in fleas. The one who carried tex had a scar across his nose and his ear. He didn't walk right either it must of been something wrong with his hips or his shoulder. Eight other mightyena followed us and Charlie was in front of me. The tree's branches covered most of the sky. I could see the sunlight shine through the leaves. Charlie jumped through a bush and next came the weak mightyena and me, then Tex and the big mightyena. On the other side of the bush was the camp Charlie had told us about. my first instinct told me to go from shadow to shadow like a ghost. I felt queer just hanging there in this ugly mightyena's mouth. There was a campfire some other mightyena laid next to it. A few more who were walking behind us joined them. I glanced over to my left. There were 6 mightyena who were eating. Blood covered their mouths. One look up at me and smiled evilly, showing me his teeth which were also covered in blood,

"Hey Charlie you found us dinner!" one said his eyes were mostly focused on tex,

"yous amaze me charles" another one said, after he licked his lips. Charlie only rose his head higher and smiled proudly. We stopped infront of a wooden cage. The weak one threw me in first. I slammed into the side of the cage. A sharp pain was sent down my back. The bigger one threw tex and the pikachu in second. Then he shut the door with force which made the whole cage shake for a moment and he began to walk away but was stopped be Charlie,

"Lock it you retard! wes dont want them gettin' out!" Charlie yelled. The smaller mightyena grabbed the door and locked it,

"good now lets get back to camp boys" Charlie said and they all walked away. Tex stared at them til they were out of his sight,

"ok we'll try to bust out of here when its dark" Tex said as he turned towards me. The pikachu cleared his throat and began to speak,

"pardon my asking but.. how?" he asked, "they locked the door" he said as he kicked small wooden door it didn't buldge but the rest of the cage shook,

"well we could... uh wait til they are all asleep and break the door" tex said quietly,

"but they might have someone guard the cage" the pikachu said,

"i will be honest i did not think of that" tex replied

"Im milez" the pikachu said randomly, he held out his paws for us to shake. I grabbed milez right paw and tex took his other paw,

"so whats your names?" milez asked as we let go of his paws,

"I'm tex" tex said, "and thats my little brother, Ty" Tex added while pointing at me,

"do you got a family?" milez asked,

"yeah. We have a mother, a father, and one..." Tex stopped,

"One what?" milez asked. Tex just stared at the ground,

"we had a sister named capri" I said. It was very hard even saying her name while trying to hide the fact that i was crying too. as I talked my voice cracked,

"what do you mean 'had'?" milez asked

"she died a month ago.." tex said quietly milez head shot up,

"I'm am so sorry!" milez exclaimed,

"no, Its okay" tex said with a small smile, "its not like it was your fault" milez smiled,

"i know but i just feel bad about bringing it up" milez said,

"so do you have a family" I asked,

"uh.. yea kind of" milez said,

"kind of?" tex questioned milez eyes seemed to be glued to the ground he grabbed his right ear and started to mess with it,

"well its a broken family... I dont have a dad" milez said, "i mean i do have a dad but he lives very far away from me, my mom and my brother" tex nodded, "and my brother moved away when i was one so now its just me and my mom" milez added,

"that sucks" was all i could say. I have to admit part of me feels bad for milez but another part of me doesnt care much. Doesnt everyone feel like that though? Like, someone could be ill and you wouldn't care but then one of your family members get sick and then its the most important thing to you. Tex flicked his tail impationatly,

"jeez why can't they just go to bed?" tex said,

"tex the sun is still up" i pointed out,

"stupid sun" tex said then he stared at the sky "set.. Set already! its not that hard to go somewhere else" tex muttered

"the sun is not going to set when you want it to" milez said,

"yeah but we need to get home" tex growled, "the sooner the better",

"jeez who crapped in your cornflakes?" I said 'ha ha i love saying that' i thought,

"what are cornflakes?" milez asked,

"some human food tex steals from their big homes" I say,

"What? he is brave to even set foot in their towns" milez said it annoyed me he called tex brave but i never go anywhere around humans 'does that make me a coward?' i asked myself 'true heroes are brave!' i smiled 'no tex isn't brave he is just foolish letting his stomach control him but i will never go into the human territory because im smart and brave' i thought,

"but a true warrior can live on food they kill not food they steal" i said while examining my claws and smiling broadly,

"yeah, too bad you never even catch anything" tex said while smirking,

"shut up" i said i was mad because i knew he was true,

"which means your not a warrior" tex said 'he is probably mad at me for calling him a thief',

"yes i am" i said then i pounced on top of tex and began to bite his ear playfully like i did when we were younger but now tex just laid there with a blank expression,

"get off" tex said,

"you were much more fun when we were small" i said,

"get off" he repeated while flicking his tail he was clearly getting annoyed,

"no" i said still on his back

"fine" he said "have it your way" then he rolled over so now he was on top of me, "oh no gravity is encreasing on me!" he said in a fake voice while he was sitting on me,

"get off your big butt is crushing me!" i yelled,

"oh you were much fun when we were small" tex said mimicking me with a high voice,

"i do not sound like that get off me!" i screamed tex stayed there,

"yyyaaawwwnnn" tex said "hhmm im tired but i have the most comfortable butt pillow",

"get off" i said,

"fine" he said finally as he got up,

"now i'll tell you how a real pokemon says it" i said "you were much more fun when you were small" i said in a deep voice trying to sound brave milez chuckled lightly,

"me and my brother used to fight like you two" milez said,

"yeah but did your brother get you sent halfway across the forest after you risk your freedom for him?" tex asked still angry with me,

"That was an accident get over you big baby!" i yelled getting into a position to tackle him,

"SHUT UP ALREADY GOD DO YOU KNOW HOW LOUD YOU ARE? I CANT HERE MYSELF THINK!" a mightyena yelled a us,

"stay out of this! block head!" i snapped back,

"alright im coming in there to teach yous a l-" the mightyena was cut of by another who walked up behind him,

"just let it go they are not worth it" he said,

"Do not talk like we are not here!" tex yelled which made both the mightyena jump,

"shut up right now we can do what ever we want!" one said as they walked away

"yea you better run dont mess with me!" I yelled,

"be quiet ty just go to sleep so we wont be tired" tex said then leaned in "when we break out" he said in a lower voice,

"fine" I said as i curled up it a ball in the corner.

jeez tex and ty were being annoying in that chapter dont you agree? remember kids its not nice sitting on people.. or asking a lady if she's pregnant when she isn't. haha well its 3 in the morning obviously every thing is funny i need sleep anyway lets have a word with the stars of this story

me: so Ty do you like the story so far?

Ty: No, i got captured, then sat on, my sister died, i said that i didnt care that milez dad went away and during the end i was being a pest!

me: no, you werent being a pest you were being a butt-wipe and shut up who asked you anyway

tex: actually you did

me: SILENCE

tex: well you did say it

me: pfft you have no prove

tex *pulls out a tape recorder and presses play"

me: "haha well its 3 in the morning obviously every thing is funny i need sleep anyway lets have a word with the stars of this story. So Ty do you like the story so far?"

tex: ha see

me its creepy when some one records everything you say

milez: its also creepy when you watch someone sleep

me: That was one time!

me: ok changing the subject. Tex do you like my story? *holding please say yes sign"

tex: well this chapter was WAY better the second time you wrote it

me: do you like the story though?

tex: oh.. yea

me: YAY thank you

milez: Ok its annoying that i only got to say one thing during this show

me: silence

*charlie the mightyena walks in*

me: CHARLIE O.o

tex: CHARLIE O.o

ty: CHARLIE O.o

milez: CHARLIE :D

me: *stare*

milez: oh sorry CHARLIE O.o

me: charlie your not even a main character your only gonna be in the next 1 or 2 chapters

charlie: sorry i wanted to know how the story ends

me: it just started. Get out of here

charlie: no the guard made me pay 3 dollors to get in i am not leaving

me: *glaring at guard* im not paying you just to let anyone in here!

guard: actually you dont pay me at all

me: shut up steve

quard: actually its david

me:get back to work and charlie go away

charlie: fine its boring here anyway

me: bye!

*charlie walks away*

milez: :'(

me: milez im starting to think your gay

milez: naw dont worry im not gay i kiss girls

ty: and by girls you mean your mother

tex: ha ha high five

*tex and ty high five*

me: milez anything you thought needed work in the story?

milez: yea you should describe th-

me: shut up we dont wanna hear your back talk

milez: i didnt even say anything bad

me: hey you got a whole lotta sass i got a whole lotta slap! *holding up fists*

milez: uh-oh uum we're out of time see ya later!

me: nu no no I say that! Its my line -We're out of time see ya later!-

tex: bye

ty: see ya

milez: i hate my life


End file.
